


Non-Exclusive

by CastelloFlare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of Perverts, A lot of Testosterone, Anal Sex, Dormitory Life, Fellatio, Footjob, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nerd!Erwin, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Some Bondage, University Life AU, Whore!Levi, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/CastelloFlare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University student Erwin Smith is the top of his class, a good student who treads the upright path. Levi is in the same year, and has a secret reputation among the male counterpart of the school of being a promiscuous harlot. It is their second year of being roommates, and Levi, after a year and a half of seducing the pinnacle of asexuality that is Erwin, now shares a relationship with him that is totally physical and non-exclusive. Levi still sleeps with other men, and Erwin only sleeps with Levi when he’s not busy with his studies, but this arrangement is about to change when a girl takes notice of the boy with the encyclopedias and textbooks.</p><p> </p><p>Other characters will be added as the story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'prologue'

**Author's Note:**

> This time I ain't shitting your minds; it's the real deal.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I hope you enjoy :)

Erwin woke up to the bizarre yet undeniably pleasurable sensation of his dick being thoroughly and skilfully sucked. Even in the dim early morning light, he knew who it was that sneaked under the covers again, because after all he only shared the room with one person, so the first thing he did was to check the bedside clock.

“Damnit, Levi…!” He managed to say but in a raspy voice. He was still halfway between really groggy and really fired up because damn, did his roommate know how to use that oral muscle. “Do you know what time it is?”

“But I was holding back all night,” Levi ignored the question and continued with his work. “It’s your fault you chose physics over me, you know.”

“It’s 4:30AM, and I’ve got a physics exam in 5 hours…!” Erwin had to suck in his breath as Levi took his full length in his mouth, all the way to his throat, and Erwin could only stifle a deep moan as his groin became more filled with heat and desire.

“You don’t even have to do anything, just be a good boy and let me take care of it like we always do,” Levi said after he let Erwin’s cock spring free of his mouth. “Trust me, I’ll make it so that after you come, you’ll be able to sleep again.”

“Weren’t you in that Ginn guy’s room last night?”

Levi rolled his eyes as if he needn’t explain anymore. “That was already 8 hours ago, Erwin.”

“… Again, physics exam in five hours.”

“I’ll wake you up.”

“That’s what you said last time,” Erwin said but he knew that whatever he said wouldn’t make a difference; a hungry and horny Levi is will always get his feed, no matter what time it is. He watched as the other boy came down on him again, and this time, he reached under the covers and gripped Levi’s hair and pulled him down closer to his crotch.

It was still so early that there were only the sounds of ragged animal breathing, deep throaty moans, and the sticky sloppy sucking noises Levi’s tongue makes on Erwin’s pulsing cock. As was the routine, with his left hand still grasping Levi’s dark hair, Erwin’s right one searched the bedside drawer for a condom, and when he found one he ripped the plastic open with his teeth.

Levi lifted his face, a thread of saliva connecting his lower lip to the head of Erwin’s member, and he slowly crawled up to his partner’s midsection, revealing to an unsurprised Erwin that half of his pyjamas was left on his bed again. He took the condom from the blonde’s hand and gently pulled it over the dripping erect shaft before hoisting himself on Erwin’s hips. Without a word, and looking into those blue eyes staring back at him in the dark, he held Erwin’s cock and guides it to his little puckered hole.

Erwin let out a deep moan as he feels his manhood getting swallowed up by the muscles of that deep narrow cavern. Almost immediately, the man on top began to move up and down his shaft, first with slow agonizing movements that eventually built up to a mind-blowing crescendo. Erwin ran a hand on Levi’s also dripping and hard cock, which elicited an eargasmic response from the shorter man. With his other hand, he held onto Levi’s hips for greater friction, and before long, they were nearing their own climax.

Erwin came first, which was usual, and then Levi arched his back, his chest heaving with the pleasure he was receiving, and then his body shook, his cock releasing and spurting streaks of white that landed on Erwin’s chest and chin.

“Ah, now I have to worry about my sheets again,” Erwin grimaced as he reached for some tissue on the bedside table. “Are you happy now?” He asked as Levi slipped off his already limp cock and got on his hands beside Erwin’s shoulders.

“You know what sex with you gets me, Erwin.” In the dark, the blond knew Levi was smiling that arrogant and cheeky smile of his. “It gets me in a new kind of high.”

“It’s not that new anymore if that’s how you feel every time.” Erwin responded, knowing that Levi viewed him as a prize, an achievement, and proof that his seduction would work with anyone with an active penis, regardless of them being straight or gay. This is the guy who has slept with more than half of the school’s male population, after all, and Erwin was (as Levi had put it) that one blond virgin who never succumbed to his advances for over a year and a half that it was worthy of a new world record.

“Let me clean you up,” Levi said as he rolled over to the side and got the tissue from Erwin’s hands. “I did say I’ll take care of you.”

Through the pale light coming from the window, Erwin watched as Levi gently rubbed the cum off his chin and grab another tissue to clean his chest.

“Wake me up at 7,” Erwin said as he closed his eyes to the relaxing sensation of Levi’s soft hands on his torso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's position: The Cowboy


	2. 'threesome thursday'

It has been three months since Levi unhooked Erwin’s chastity belt and rode him to high heaven, and since then all they were doing was sex, sex, and more sex. As was his usual routine, Levi presented his conditions, which he does with all his partners.

First, no kissing on the lips, because that is what lovers do.

Second, no face-to-face positions like the missionary style, because that is what lovers do.

Third, no calling out each other’s names when coming, because that’s what lovers do.

Fourth, no cuddling after sex, because that is what lovers do.

And fifth, no doing it on Levi’s bed, because he doesn’t like his territory getting messy.

Erwin also had some of his own, which included no threesomes or orgies, no sex when he’s busy with schoolwork, and absolutely no sex outside their room. So far, it all went by alright because all they sought from the other was physical touch and sexual relief, and three months had passed by in this likeness without a hitch.

During this time, he had been finding out a lot about Levi, such as his preference of being the one in control despite being the bottom. On some occasions, he would agree to get it from behind but he sure as hell didn’t like being pushed down. Early on, Erwin had recognized Levi’s insane strength because he almost always found himself being the one held down to the bed, or ambushed in the bathroom.

Levi also liked bondage. He liked tying Erwin’s wrists to the bed and riding him. Erwin was also sure that if Levi had a closet for cleaning materials, he would also have a secret box of pleasure toys under his bed. Not that he checked, he was already pretty sure.

He also discovered that Levi’s bedside table only had two kinds of things in them. On the top drawer were condoms, and on the bottom one were lubricants. His promiscuous lifestyle probably prompted this preparedness.

Another thing he found out was no matter how immoral Levi’s lower half was, he disapproved of the idea of rape, which explained why he didn’t jump Erwin during their whole freshman year and half of their sophomore year. Aside from coerced participation in sexual intercourse, Erwin also found out how Levi was so contra about the idea of a long-term and exclusive commitment.

 

“Yo Mike,” Levi knocked on the door of Room 325. “Open up, it’s me.”

The door did not open immediately. Levi pressed his ear to the door to make sure that the room was empty, and he found that it wasn’t. There were some incoherent noises in the background, and he was sure he heard multiple profanities, before the sound of hurried footsteps enclosed the distance between him and the room.

“Hey,” Mike said rather breathlessly as he opened the door, but he wasn’t so much as opening it as he was peeking through it. Through that small gap, Levi could tell he was already naked, with only a pillow covering his crotch. Mike was already sweaty, and his hair was in disarray, as if someone had just tousled it over and over.

Levi whistled. “I like your enthusiasm.” He was about to push himself through the door when Mike pushed back on it.

“Uh, this isn’t really the right time,” Mike said.

“I checked, and I’m pretty sure today’s Threesome Thursday,” Levi said with another attempt to push open the door, but Mike held his ground. This time, Levi was a little bit annoyed. He was being… rejected? He didn’t want to acknowledge it. “Damn, what the hell is it now, I showered, alright?”

“I know, it’s lemon soap,” Mike sighed and he opened the door just a wee bit, enough for Levi to see Nanaba –– also naked –– on the bed, his lower half concealed beneath the sheets. Nanaba’s skin looked flushed, and his hair was also a mess, and he looked as if he was embarrassed like they were in the middle of doing something really dirty.

“Hey,” Levi said, a playful smile crossing his face. “I guess the rope marks take some time to disappear, huh?” He winked, remembering last week’s escapade. Nanaba only smiled sheepishly, he couldn’t deny what was a pleasurable night, either.

The tall blond coughed once, and Levi turned back to him. Mike was gesturing at Nanaba with his eyebrow, but Levi only narrowed his eyes because he wasn’t confident he could win in this game of charades with the towering blond.

Levi looked at Mike, then Nanaba, and at Mike again. “I think that’s the whole point of Threesome Thursday, you know, a trio? But what the hell, you started without me.” He took another shot at the door again, but Mike was built like the Great Wall of China, and he didn’t budge.

“Look, that’s not it,” Mike said, looking rather exasperated. He scratched the back of his neck and said, “Tonight, we were thinking of doing it with just… the two of us.”

Levi tilted his head to the side. “So… no Threesome Thursday?”

“ ‘fraid so.”

“Then, Friday Fuck Fest sound okay with you?” Levi said, both to Mike and Nanaba.

“I’m sorry,” Nanaba said. “Tomorrow’s not okay, either.”

“Slutty Sex Saturday?”

Mike shook his head.

“How about Sadistic Sunday? Or Masochistic Monday? Oh, and Nanaba, I still have that rope if you’re interested,” Levi offered. Mike simply shook his head, and behind him, Nanaba shrugged, showing that whatever Mike planned was also his plan.

“Shit, it’s the lemon soap, isn’t it?” Levi’s face grew dark. “I knew I should’ve grabbed the freshly cut grass scent, this shit’s too fruity.”

“No, Levi, it’s got nothing to do with the way you smell,” Mike said, a hand over his forehead. If it’s not that, then why wasn’t he allowed a foot inside the room? Then an absurd and horrible idea formed itself inside his head. Absurd, and yet probable.

“Are you giving me the ‘Erwin’?” Levi’s eyes narrowed once more on Mike. Ever since a year ago, ‘Erwin’ has been his term for rejection, the biggest form of injury that can be inflicted on his pride. He didn’t like getting ‘Erwin’-ed. “You’re trying to be smooth, but I see the way this is going, pal.”

“Just tell him, Mike,” Nanaba said, exhaling a breath.

“You know how he is about that kind of thing,” Mike looked over his shoulder at Nanaba, who sighed one last time and stood up from the bed, only the blanket covering his body.

Levi watched as Nanaba came over and grabbed Mike’s perfectly chiselled jaw and kissed him, fiercely and with an intense hunger and passion, as if he didn’t care that anyone might pass by and see their little show over Levi’s short frame in the door. It was a battle, it was a dance of lip upon lip and tongue upon tongue, and Mike’s hands let go of the pillow and flew up to Nanaba’s hair. Immediately, Nanaba pulled out of his reach and ended the deep kiss.

“You shouldn’t be ashamed of being in a relationship,” Nanaba scolded him as he wrapped the blond together with him inside the blanket.

“Sorry,” Mike was breathless yet again, but in his eyes were reflected the same kind of hunger as there was in that kiss.

“Hello? Like, I know I’m just a speck of dust here now, but holy shit, you guys are together, like together-together?” Levi said, his face scrunching up in disbelief, horror, and impatience. Being ignored was next in his list of injuries. “So what was that this past week, was I the frigging third wheel? Or am I in some sort of secret adultery roleplay you guys are playing?”

Levi was also against adultery, another aspect Erwin came to know about.

“Okay, slow down, Levi,” Mike said, reminding himself that a little more patience will bring him and Nanaba back to the bed in hopefully, ten minutes. “We only started going steady like two, three days ago—”

“Going steady? Why can’t you just say it, you’re dating. You’re dating, and then you’re getting fucking married. Married, Mike! With all the bridesmaids and bouquet throwing and I’m pretty fucking sure I’m best man. Then what’s next? You’re gonna get Nanaba pregnant! And not just with one kid, you’re not gonna stop there because after your first daughter Maggie is born, you’re gonna have twins, Kyle and Kirk, and I’ll be your three kids’ fucking awesome uncle. Then I’ll be in your house every Tuesday and Saturday afternoon, when I’m probably not fucking anyone, playing with the little asswipes in your really neat backyard, while you’re reading the fricking newspaper, and Nanaba’s serving some hot choco. And you better have some cake because I’ll want a cake, a chocolate ice cream cake to go with my hot choco, ya hear?”

And Levi went on with his hysteria. Mike heaved a sigh. He turned to Nanaba and said, slowly and with emphasis on each word, “This is why we don’t ever tell Levi we’re in a relationship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Eruri action in this one, but there's more to come in the following chapters. I actually like Mike and Nanaba together. <3
> 
> The appearance of the girl has yet to happen, and she's another character from SnK and not an OC.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed hysterical Levi.


	3. 'virgins'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi settles down from his hysteria.

After realizing he was just having a monologue with Mike’s door about political views regarding same-sex marriage, the possibility of male pregnancy, and other interrelated topics which somehow led to the existence and extinction of Dodo birds, Levi kicked said door and limped back to his room. His dick felt unfavorably limp in his pants, and he was sure he could still hear Mike and Nanaba’s panting eleven doors down the hall.

Levi grimaced as he slammed the door to his and Erwin’s room. He went straight for his bed, and fell headfirst into his pillow, muttering. His blond roommate didn’t avert his attention from his books, but for the sake of human relations and harmonious living, he asked:

“Back so soon? I thought today was Threesome Thursday.”

His head still glued to his pillow, Levi’s voice came out gruff and muffled, yet the tinge of poison and distaste was there.

“Mike, Nanaba, dating. Dick, limp, lost feeling… Hate. Relationships.” His voice thundered at the last two words as he flailed his hands around wildly at both sides.

“I guess I should congratulate my cousin,” was Erwin’s monotonous reply.

“Congratulate him for ruining his life, that dickhead,” Levi muttered some more. The room was silent for a few minutes, until he rolled over to his back and made a declaration. “I’m doing the world a favour tomorrow.”

“The world is grateful for your services,” Erwin said, totally deadpan and uninterested, flipping to the next page of his textbook. Levi ignored his apparent lack of concern and continued, with conviction and gusto.

“I’m going to devirginize at least five freshmen!”

Erwin only raised a brow at Levi. “At least?” Even though it was none of his business, he knew the schedules of all freshmen courses, since he had been looking for something to memorize at the beginning of the school year as a brain warm-up. If Levi was going to go around and play Casanova, it would mean that he was going to interfere with those poor freshmen’s class schedules, and Erwin’s nerdy heart felt a wee bit disturbed by this future disruption of learning.

“I’ll need to train some new blood since two of our own are…” and Levi made some gagging noises with his tongue out, “d-d-dating, uggh…”

Erwin couldn’t figure out why Levi was so blatant about his opposition of commitment, but then again, this was really none of his business.

“I’m going to have to prepare my gear,” Levi said, confirming Erwin’s suspicion about his hiding an Adult Toy Box. The smaller man jumped out of bed, grabbed a hairpin from his study table, and went for Erwin’s closet.

“… What are you doing, those are my stuff,” Erwin started, confused. “And why are you picking the lock of my drawer, it’s been broken for months…” his voice died out when Levi pulled out a large, heavy and suspicious looking wooden box, which was covered with stickers of warning signs. Erwin didn’t have to ask.

A manic, evil laughter started from Levi’s throat, which slowly grew louder and louder.

Somewhere in the freshman building, Eren Yeager looked up from his books, shrugged, and went back to reading again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update, I have been gone for quite a while. Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this silly story! I'll do my best, please look forward to the next chapter :)


	4. ‘plugged'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes off to devirginize virgins.

Eren Yeager woke up that Friday morning, not knowing he was going to be ambushed in the men’s comfort room and that he was going to bring this said assailant back to his dorm room. He never expected bending down on all fours, buck naked and blindfolded, with a man’s hard penis between his teeth, and a vibrator up in his ass. He never knew he had such desires hiding underneath his skin, and for the first time in forever (did you sing that part in your head?) he was going to have sex.

Sex, with a man.

“Agh,” came Levi’s throaty moan, as he scrunched up a part of Eren’s hair in his fist. “Although I initially encouraged your biting, could you just stick to the sucking? Seriously, I have other tutorials after this.”

“Sorry,” Eren said, pulling away for a bit. “I’ve always loved biting myself; I guess I can’t control it yet.” Yet he did as he was told and lightly sucked on the head. Levi raised an eyebrow and eyed both of the freshman’s hands on the floor, which was indeed decorated with bite marks, some of them covered with band-aids.

“Hmm, a masochist,” Levi whistled as he pulled Eren’s head deeper. The freshman gasped, a full shaft was now inside his mouth, his chin touching testicles, his nose brushing on pubic hair. Finally, a step further into fulfilling the college experience! :D

Levi was getting disappointed with the freshman’s tongue skills, so if he wanted to make sex with him more interesting, he decided he had to take over. Levi moved his hips, rocking the chair he was sitting on, plunging deeper into Eren’s throat. Eren got up on his knees for a better position, his head bobbing up and down, when unexpectedly his groin was stirred by the sensation of Levi’s feet rubbing on his manhood.

It was a footjob. A footjob! Eren’s head was about to explode.

“You want to cum, don’t you,” Levi chuckled, in a tone that was both evil yet sexy. “You first-timers always cum too early, that’s why I always make sure to plug you virgins up.”

Eren didn’t know how Levi was doing it, but one foot was fumbling with his balls, while the other was rubbing up and down his erection. The plug on his head (the head between his legs) made it agonizing for him, because it was true, he so badly wanted to cum already, but he also didn’t want this pleasure to stop just yet.

Suddenly, his mouth was filled with that sweet-salty taste of cum, Levi’s sticky heat releasing inside him. On reflex, he almost pulled away, but the grip on his head and hair was like an iron hand sticking him in place to receive that burst of manliness.

Levi shivered, feeling Eren’s throat constricting with the flooding of his semen. On impulse, he stepped on Eren’s shaft like the brakes on a car, which somehow caused the muscles of Eren’s throat to contract more. When he was thoroughly milked of semen, he let go of Eren’s hair, and the younger man pulled out and sputtered, drooling cum and saliva onto the floor.

“… You’re gonna have to clean that up,” Levi made a face before standing up to move to a cleaner location. Added to him being blindfolded, the freshman’s legs were too shaky, so by pulling Eren by the hair, he guided him to the side of the bed.

Once Eren was on his knees, with both arms on the bed, Levi parted his legs and peered inside.

“Hmm, looks like the vibrator’s still running,” he observed, getting hard again with the sight. With his cock still slick with his cum and Eren’s saliva mixed together, he made no move to get the lubricant he had prepared.

Eren twitched and shuddered at the sensation of an erection prying his butthole open.

“W-wait! The vibrator…!” He cried out as he felt the whole length of the shaft enter him, the small contraption in his butt still vibrating. Levi let out a moan of pleasure, the vibrator pulsating on his head. He started to move.

“Ah… ah!” Eren couldn’t help but scream; all he could do was scrunch his fingers over the cushions, his lower half being rocked hard. He felt like he couldn’t care less if the vibrator would be pushed further in and get lodged inside his intestines; he would worry about that later and worry now about how to cum with the plug preventing his release.

“Stop yelling so loudly,” Levi scolded him but his voice was dripping with so much lust that it sounded deeper and sexier, and totally not helping the situation. Eren’s virgin hole was tight and hot with desire; Levi felt that it was a good choice not loosening him first. “You want to cum that badly?”

“… Please…!” Eren gasped, drooling, his hips learning to ride with Levi’s rhythm.

“That’s it, plead more,” Levi breathed into his back, eliciting more panting and pleading from the freshman. He was also at his limit, with the vibrator striking back with his every thrust, Levi’s cock swelled with incoming missiles. He gripped Eren’s buttocks with such ferocity and with one last penetration, he released his load inside Eren’s warm, deep cavern.

Eren’s hips buckled, and his body spasmed in reply to Levi’s hot seed filling his bottom. The pleasure growing inside his erection was overflowing that he couldn’t help but cum – and unplugged himself in the process. He moaned loudly, as his cock burst and exploded like a machine gun, covering the side of the bed and part of the floor with his sticky hot cum. The plug flew somewhere under the bed, forgotten at the moment.

Levi slowly pulled out, and a smile of satisfaction crossed his features as he watched the cum-smothered vibrator fall out of Eren’s twitching butthole, still pulsating.

“Impressive,” Levi said when his breath came back to him, and he walked over to the freshman’s bedside table where a box of tissues presented itself. “Not bad, Yeager.”

The freshman was still panting, cum dripping from his butthole, along his thighs and from his already limp cock.

“I advise you not to sit on your butt yet though, your devirginzed ass will be experiencing aftershocks,” Levi said as he zipped his pants and checked himself for some dirt or cum which might have stuck on his clothes. There wasn’t. “Besides, I might’ve gone rougher than I planned to.”

Eren only nodded, pulling the blindfold down to his collarbone. Levi handed him the box of tissues to clean himself up with.

“By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask since we got here, but I was afraid it would spoil the mood, so…” Levi began as he straightened up his necktie. “Who’s the stalker underneath your bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Levi popping Eren's cherry~ I actually enjoyed writing this :D Thank you for reading!


	5. 'stalker'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi encounters more weirdoes... but it takes one to know one, ne?

Eren stiffened.

“S-stalker?” He muttered.

“Yeah, or whatever, but there’s a goth kid videotaping us from under the bed,” Levi said as he went closer for inspection. “I thought it would be fun so I made sure we had sex at angles that would look good on camera.”

“What!” Eren’s face reddened with embarrassment, a little bit of anger, and dread. Levi ignored this and motioned to lift the bed sheets, when suddenly, there was movement and a shadow leapt from underneath and away from the bed, landing on the other bed in the room.

“M-Mikasa!?” Eren’s voice cracked.

Another freshman, this time a girl, was on a warrior-like kneel on the cushions. She had black-hair and needles for eyes, and a red scarf was wrapped around her throat. She wore a fitting black top with equally tight black pants which were strangely unzipped, revealing the top of red lacy underwear. In her hand, was a camera with the red light still on; it was still recording, and it was focused on the naked Eren.

“Ahh, a female ninja,” Levi smirked. “Or more accurately, a female pervert.”

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at Levi, yet the camera stayed locked on Eren. She had to zoom in because there was some considerable distance now from her and her target.

“Hey, the plug, you found it,” Levi said almost too cheerfully, and in Mikasa’s other hand was indeed the little contraption, still wet from Eren’s cum. She swiftly stuck it in the garters of her panties, causing Levi to lose all interest in it.

“Oi, Mikasa!”

Mikasa’s eyes lit up at the mention of her name by Eren, but this light immediately faded at the sight of him with a pillow strategically placed on his lap. Levi frowned at the thought of cum sticking into it.

“… Schroogle uuhga ningh toomba nu ooptah…!”

Levi’s mouth stretched into a thin line. “… What.”

“Nervousness causes him to be temporarily verbally illiterate,” Mikasa said as if this was general knowledge, her eyes focused only at Eren. With a breathless whisper, she added, “He becomes strangely more erotic.”

Levi chose to ignore Mikasa’s comment and registered this information in the Trash Folder in his brain.

“… That explains the intelligible noises he was making from when I ambushed him until I stripped him here, he just wouldn’t shut up,” Levi muttered and consequently received a glare from Mikasa. “What’s he blabbering about anyway?”

“He doesn’t want me to tell on him,” Mikasa said, her eyes back on Eren. “Toomba is Mom while Ooptah is Dad.”

“Fus ende…!”

Mikasa seemed to consider this for a while, and in response to her brother’s cries, she said: “I am willing to comply with your request, but in exchange…” – and she took out a coil of rope from god knows where – “I want you to comply with a request of my own.”

Eren babbled some more, which gave the impression that he was against Mikasa’s peace treaty.

“A sadist sister and a masochist brother,” Levi whistled. For some reason, this image of a girl clad in black oozing with sadist vibes seemed familiar, and at the same time not familiar to Levi.

“Where have I seen this…” he muttered to himself. “A porno? No, I wouldn’t watch straight sex… Lesbians? But I only remember one… A performance from a bar? But this requires a partner for a sub… Circus acts? …Puppeteers? …Anime? …A circus act concerning puppeteers in an anime…? Or, or a wet dream about a hermaphrodite?” He shook his head. “I don’t dream about any species with boobs…”

He had already assumed the posture of The Thinker when suddenly, Eren got his words back.

“And what the hell, Mikasa, how long have you been staying in my room?!”

“… Are you sure you want to know—”

“You’ve been here for days!?”

“It’s not like we weren’t raised in the same house,” Mikasa said. “My presence has been concealed by your very own familiarity with me.”

“Either that, or your stalking skills are quite good,” Levi nodded to himself. “… Or he’s just plain dumb.”

“I had started thinking that stories about monsters lurking under beds were actually real!” Eren said, face going even redder. “Do you know how many sleepless nights I had to endure?”

“Actually, you slept quite soundly, I have some recordings of you sleep talking,” Mikasa held up a recorder and hid it in her back pocket as fast as she had fished it out.

“…” Eren’s face scrunched up in disbelief. His fingers twitched, as he spoke slowly, with emphasis on each word. “Why are you are you hiding in my room?”

“… I felt that I needed to protect you from your room mate.”

Eren stared at her as if she was some sort of bizarre species, inhaled, and then exhaled. “It’s Armin, Mikasa, he’s the Armin we both grew up with, the Armin who couldn’t even hurt a fly, the Armin who hasn’t grown out of his girly voice yet.”

“Is this Armin hot?” Levi interrupted but he was totally forgotten – Erwin’ed.

“… I just had to make sure no monsters were hiding under your bed each night—”

“I’m fine Mikasa, I’m not a kid anymore,” Eren said, a little bit whiny, but with Mikasa for a sibling no one could blame him. “And get that camera out of my face!”

“But we have a deal, no?” Mikasa held the coil of rope up, an evil glint in her eyes.

“Go back to class,” Eren ignored her proposition and decided to play the role of big brother.

“You’re not back in class either.”

“How can I get to class naked… Hey, do you also have something to do with my missing boxers?” Eren’s tone was accusing.

“You mean that one with the Batman prints on it with a patch sewn on the left buttock?”

“Yes, that one!”

“… No, totally, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“What is wrong with you siblings?” Levi rolled his eyes, exasperated. He had enough of drama and he wanted to move on to his next tutorial already.

They both spoke at the same time.

“She has separation anxiety.”

“He still thinks I’m his sister.”

Levi didn’t even have to think; he turned on his heels and went out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D Erwin comes back next chapter!


	6. 'fufufu'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin's day so far.

The only time Erwin ever saw Levi in the morning was during English Class, and as per usual he didn’t really seem focused on the subject. He seemed to be deliberately ignoring Mike and Nanaba, too. The whole afternoon, Levi was off to his own adventures, and Erwin diligently went to each of his classes.

Erwin wondered how many freshman had to be forced to be absent in class just to satisfy Levi’s carnal desires. What position would Levi teach them first? Will he be gentle since they’re virgins or will he rough it up anyway? Will he top? Will he bottom? Will he do the same things he did to Erwin that first night that changed their relationship as normal roommates?

During their first time together, Levi had tied him up to the bedpost, licked him all over, and proceeded to introduce him to rimming, blowing, and most of all fucking – which was when Levi propped himself on his hips to ride him, making sure that in their position, Erwin had a full view of his own erection impaling Levi’s ass over and over and over. This image of the shorter man, gasping and begging for sex, and their bodies becoming one in the dark of the room burned into his memories, leaving a mark that he was sure would last throughout his lifetime.

“… Fourteen,” Erwin was thrown out of his reverie when beside him, Mike chuckled to Nanaba, who had to cover his mouth from laughing.

“I’m sorry, what?” Erwin blinked. He didn’t realize he was in a daze until he heard his cousin’s deep voice. He also forgot to lower his voice when the Professor in front asked him if he was confused about anything, to which he stuttered before saying it was nothing. Beside him, Mike and Nanaba made coughing noises with their throats, trying hard to stifle their laughter.

“… I’m glad to have entertained you lovebirds, but just what the fuck is it that’s actually funny?” Erwin whispered as he side-eyed the two.

“Fourteen,” Mike repeated. “That’s the number of times you sighed since morning.”

“We’re making bets,” Nanaba half-whispered. “Every time we enter a class we both settle with our own numbers and see who wins.”

“What’s the catch?”

“Winner gets to call the shots tonight,” Mike continued as if he was talking about the kind of hobbies he’d like – which seemed to Erwin to be exactly the case. “BDSM, role play, bareback, what position, if he wants to top or bottom… those kinds of stuff.”

Erwin nodded to himself, half-focusing on his cousin’s words and on the History Prof babbling on about how Kevin Bacon freed an entire city of people with sticks up their asses by teaching them how to dance.

“You newlyweds are really on your game,” he commented, not looking to the side to avoid catching the Prof’s attention. “Congratulations, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Mike said, and Erwin didn’t have to look to know he was squeezing Nanaba’s hand under the table. “By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask… how was your room mate last night?”

Erwin paused for a moment. “… The usual, I guess, except for his impotency overnight.”

Mike snorted. Nanaba had to squeeze back as the Prof glanced at their direction. Mike pretended to cough and narrowly escaped getting caught.

“Thanks, love,” he squeezed back, then nudged Erwin. “So how’d Levi deal with temporary impotency?”

“He realized his prophecy as the ‘Man-Maker’ and decided to spread his seed within random unsuspecting virgins in the freshman department,” Erwin said, a hand cupping his right cheek. “And, he unleashed his Adult Toy Box which he actually hid in that drawer in my closet, that jerk… Now that I think about it, if the dorm leader made a surprise inspection, and accidentally fixed the broken lock…”

Erwin trailed off, dark vertical lines hovering on his forehead.

“Guess that kiss was too much of a shock for him,” Nanaba whispered and Mike nodded in agreement.

“Wait, what, one of you kissed him?” Erwin turned to face them, but Mike slapped his face back.

“Calm your tits, cousin,” Mike whispered, still facing the front, where the Prof had began discussing about the dance routines Kevin Bacon taught the people with sticks up their asses. “No one kissed the little pervert. Nanaba kissed me in front of him.”

“… Oh,” Erwin said, realizing his chest had tensed up after feeling it relaxing back. He really couldn’t imagine Levi, the lead propagandist of anti-commitment laws, to lock lips with anyone. In his peripheral vision, he could see a little blush creeping up on Mike’s ears. Nanaba looked like he was going red, too.

He chuckled.

“Now what’s funny?” Mike whispered.

The bell rang before Erwin could answer, signalling the end of the class. It was time to move to a different classroom for Physics.

“Before you leave the room, does anyone have a question?” The professor called out. One hand was raised; he signalled for the student to state her question.

“Who put the sticks up their asses?” Hanji Zoe asked, a real puzzled expression on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading up until this point! /bows  
> Kudos/comments are love <3
> 
> P.S. Kevin Bacon joke reference from GOTG


	7. 'next'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's sexcapade ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this, so I want to apologize for always leaving this story hanging. The draft's been rotting away in my laptop and I've only started writing English again so I hope this chapter is enough to compensate for my LONG absence. Thanks for clicking this, I hope that this story would at least put a smile on your face :)

Levi was not one to frequent the library for the pursuit of knowledge. In fact he only went there because the place was big and the shelves provided ample cover for some of his trysts. If he had to be honest, he’d admit that the thrill of getting discovered in such a place also did wonders for his crotch.

Today, he was in the library because he had found out from his intel – meaning the last three boys he’d fucked – that Armin Arlert would be here around this time in the afternoon. And the information leaked to him did not fail him.

In one section of the library where students rarely go to, a little blond freshman was standing on his tiptoes reaching for a book. Levi watched him from behind, looking at his little ass tense up while his body stretched. No doubt, he thought, this kid was still a virgin.

Levi predicted a scene inside his head. He would just stand there assuming a cool pose at the corner of the opposite shelf, waiting until Armin gets his book. Once he turns around and sees Levi’s coolness, he will be shocked, and fall on his heels. Levi would then walk coolly towards him and help him, but he will ‘slip’ and fall into Armin’s crotch, and then he would accidentally turn the freshman on. Armin will moan and blame himself for being so horny, but Levi will forgive his lust, and to free him from the shackles of his virginity, Levi will do him a favour, and DO him! :D

So the Man-Maker stood in a very cool posture, and waited.

And waited some more.

And waited.

And waited.

He went out to piss, sneaked into class for a second and left mainly because it was boring and partly because he was in the wrong class anyway, then went back again, and still Armin was struggling to reach the book.

So he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited for a little bit.

Levi rolled his eyes and stepped closer.

 

Armin gasped as he felt the warmth of another body on his back, and an arm extended from behind to get the book he was trying to reach. He turned around, and found himself staring into an angry-looking pair of dead-fish eyes. In his defense, he wasn’t particularly the type who turns to violence when getting cornered, he was just really in a state of shock, which would explain why he elbowed dead-fish eyes in the gut.

Levi sputtered, obviously he miscalculated – and fell from the stack of books he had meticulously piled up.

Coolness just went down to rock bottom. But Levi won’t have that.

Using only the skills the legendary Man-Maker could possess, he twisted himself with speed unparalleled by any in this world – 

And landed unceremoniously with his butt raised in the air.

 

“Sorry Erwin,” Mike apologized. “This is where we part.”

“So it seems,” Erwin’s eyes were cast down in defeat. “And I have always thought that the spirit of family always prevails, especially in these times…”

“Don’t use the guilt trip on me, Smith…!” Mike turned his face away. “You know it will eventually come down to this.”

“I know, but knowing the truth doesn’t make things any easier!” Erwin faced the other way, gritting his teeth.

“Hakuna your tatas, jumbo tits!” Hanji Zoe sprouted out of the corner of nowhere. “It’s just pair work, but we can still share tables in the library~”

Erwin just stared at his assigned research partner. It was difficult to put wild, boisterous Hanji and the quiet, peaceful library together without laughing. What’s also weird was how he ended up getting paired with her; the only time he was in fucking popular demand was when there were group or pair activities like these, and the Prof had made it clear that no one was going to freeload today by pairing Miss Eccentric with Mister Bookworm.

Despite the way Hanji carried herself, no one really found her annoying or spoke anything against her. The only thing Erwin knew about her was that she was either asexual or lesbian, and it was not disturbing at all, in fact he was quite interested about how his report would go with Hanji as his research partner. This, at least, would get his mind off of someone he really shouldn’t be thinking about. Besides, the library was the last place he would find that lazy bum.


	8. 'silent'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libraries are dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments, you guys inspire me to write more :) I hope you enjoy.

After his massive fail, Levi was somehow able to convince Armin that he was sexier than he actually seemed, and thus the devirginizing process ensued. Since he’d lost the plug to Mikasa in Eren’s room (he made a mental note to buy a new one, with extras just to be sure), he decided to make do with the clickster pen that Armin had brought in his pocket. By not releasing the ball-point tip, it made a pretty decent cock plug, and he discovered that twisting it around elicited an erotic response from his target, so he was pretty satisfied.

After some hot foreplay, he got annoyed with Armin for making a big racket about having “secks for the first time, and in the library no less”, so he had covered Armin’s mouth with a soft leather mouth plug to minimize the more incoherent noises he was sure to make, and propped him up on his lap. Levi leaned on a shelf for better balance, and spread Armin’s legs wide, so that anyone who came by would have a clear view of his manhood penetrating the freshman’s tiny slick cavern. He also tied Armin’s hands behind him and made him wear a blindfold since he was feeling a bit sadistic; after all, everything’s more fun on Fuck Fest Friday.

“You still gonna prattle on about erectile dysfunction or premature ejaculation with that thing lodged up your mouth?” Levi hissed with no real venom in his words, but admittedly he almost lost his hard-on because of the shit Armin was spewing that he just needed to shut him up. The blond freshman quickly shook his head, but he seemed to get more excited with how Levi’s voice resonated in his ear.

“In my opinion, sex is actually better if you’re allowed to shout, but you’re too noisy for the damn library,” Levi breathed into Armin’s reddening earlobe. After some thought, he added, “Although some people do get off on being restricted and shit. If you ARE liking this, then I might be creating a new masochist.”

Armin could only gasp his response, but it sounded like something pleasurable so Levi continued poking in his weiner’s head with the pen, all the while slamming his hips up and moving his one free arm to make Armin’s tight hips match the rhythm of his own nether regions. He knew he would be tired doing all the thrusting but he can’t blame the virgin for not knowing what to do yet either.

Suddenly, there was movement in the shadows from behind the opposite bookshelf. Excitement flooded Levi’s already heated loins. He looked up and his eyes landed on a face he knew all too well despite the dim lights.

 

That the laws of Casual Conversation and Courtesy-of-Not-Asking-Personal-Questions-in-Public-Especially-Since-We’re-Not-That-Close-Yet didn’t apply to Hanji, Erwin had to learn the hard way.

“By the way, have you put yourself up for sex? A lot of people are talking about getting some.”

“Excuse me?” Erwin swallowed and nervously looked from left to right. Hanji had to pick the library out to talk about something so personal. “Sex?”

“Yeah, you know, many people have been asking for it, though it’s obviously not something that’s tossed around. You have to be qualified for it, and I’ve heard a number of students have been pestering the professors for some sex, it’s crazy! There are rumors that some parents even call the office to offer bribery! To be honest, though, you seem like the type who would definitely qualify. It would be weird if none of the Professors has asked you about sex. Hell, the Principal himself would probably personally give it to you no problem!”

“… Sex,” Erwin just repeated the word as if doing so would help him get a firmer grip on its meaning and what Hanji was saying. He’d also decided he would just randomly scan through the books on the shelf and forget that his whole class and a whole lot of other people were nearby.

“Yeah, sex, everybody knows that and needs it badly, sex.”

“Uhh yeah, probably not everyone.”

“Seriously?” Hanji threw her hands up in the air in disbelief. “Damn it, what was I thinking, of course you’re too smart for that shit! Like, who needs the State Entrepreneurs Collegiate Scholarship if you’re Erwin Smith, right?”

Erwin blinked. Then blinked again. “State Entrepreneurs Collegiate Scholarship… or SECS…” He slurred the words on his tongue and reviewed Hanji’s words once more. Despite himself, he slapped his own forehead and sighed. Staying with her in the library wasn’t entirely what he had imagined. Then he had an idea.

“Hey Hanji, could you go check the Science Section for some Neurology books? In the meantime I’ll go look in the Psychology Section so we could finish earlier.”

Hanji seemed to light up at the thought of being entrusted with a task. “Sure! I’ll be back real fast!”

“Thanks,” Erwin said, “And try to keep it down a bit, will you?”

Hanji made a saluting pose and trotted away, leaving Erwin to walk towards the opposite direction. Despite the recent seemingly awkward conversation which in hindsight now only seemed awkward in his own head, he knew he could trust her for research since curiosity seemed to be her core, and she had always displayed this, even about the most peculiar of things (like the growth of armpit hair or if penguins ever sweat), which wasn’t disturbing at all.

The Psychology Section, albeit being a subject everyone regardless of their Major had to take, was almost always deserted, so some of the lights were turned off to conserve electricity. Erwin felt a bit ancient, living in the era of gadgets and ebooks yet still preferring to hold an authentic, bulky, and dusty book in his hands.

Then out of nowhere, surprising that the sounds reached his ears too late despite the silence, he heard something that came from somewhere close. The sound of slurping or sucking, mixed with ragged breathing suddenly made itself known, and his own footsteps suddenly felt heavier to him, as if he was a giant making loud-ass noises. He instinctively went into ninja-mode and prepared to walk away from the unsurprisingly familiar erotic sounds – except his feet went and did the opposite.

He swallowed and noiselessly trudged towards the adjacent shelf to the right. The Psychology books were big and thick and tightly packed together, but there were enough cracks in between to see what was beyond. Erwin peered closer, and his blue eyes went wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's around 2AM here, what time is it over there when you read this? :D


End file.
